Best Western
| location_city = Phoenix, Arizona | location_country = United States | key_people = * M. K. Guertin, founder * David Kong, President and CEO | area_served = Worldwide | members = 4,000 approximately | industry = Hotels | products = | revenue = US$206 million (2006) | operating_income = – US$5 million (2004) | net_income = – US$3.5 million (2004) | assets = US$70 million (2004) | equity = US$15 million (2004) | num_employees = 1,076 (2006) | parent = | subsid = | homepage = bestwestern.com | footnotes = Data from Hoover's factsheet }} Best Western International, Inc. is the world's largest hotel chain, with over 4,000 hotels in nearly 80 countries.MKG Worldwide Hotel Brand Ranking Retrieved on March 2010, eHotelier The chain, with its corporate headquarters in Phoenix, Arizona,"Contact Us." Best Western. Retrieved on February 21, 2010. operates more than 2,000 hotels in North America alone. Best Western has a marketing program involving placement of free Wi-Fi access hotspots in its hotels. Since 2002, Best Western International has begun creating an upscale brand for some properties located in Europe and Asia: Best Western Premier. Unlike other chains, which are often a mix of company-owned and franchised units, each Best Western hotel is an independently owned and operated franchise. Best Western does not offer franchises in the traditional sense (where both franchisee and franchisor are operating for-profit), however. Instead, Best Western operates as a nonprofit membership association, with each franchisee acting and voting as a member of the association. Business model Best Western charges a rate that is based on an initial cost plus a fee for each additional room. Best Western also publishes a list of standards that each hotel needs to maintain. Instead of long term contracts, each hotel renews its membership on a yearly basis, with a renewal rate of well over 90%. , Chinatown, Manhattan]] The hotels are allowed to keep their independent identity. Though they must use Best Western signage and identify themselves as a Best Western hotel, the hotels are allowed the option of using their own independent name as part of their identity (for example Best Western Adobe Inn). In the USA, the properties can either be traditional roadside motels, motor inns, or full-service hotels. There are also many smaller "mini-chains" that are owned by the same management within Best Western; for example the Best Western Midway Hotels found in the Midwestern United States. Outside the United States, the properties are mainly hotels. History Best Western began in the years following World War II. At the time, most hotels were either large urban properties, or smaller family owned roadside hotels. In California, a network of independent hotel operators began making referrals of each other to travelers. This small and informal network eventually grew into the modern Best Western hotel chain founded by M.K. Guertin in 1946. The name "Best Western" was a result of most of their properties originally being in the United States west of the Mississippi River. From 1946 to 1964, Best Western had a marketing partnership with Quality Courts, the forerunner of the chain known today as Quality Inns, whose properties were located mostly east of the Mississippi River, not in direct competition with Best Western. This partnership made sense geographically, but was not successful in the long run, and was abandoned. In 1964, Best Western launched an expansion effort of its own operations east of the Mississippi using the moniker "Best Eastern" for those properties with the same typestyle and Gold Crown logo as "Best Western." By 1967, the "Best Eastern" name was dropped and all motels from coast-to-coast got the "Best Western" name and Gold Crown, a move that would further enhance an already successful marketing brand into the "World's Largest Hotel Chain" by the 1970s. As of 2011 The Best Western brand focused on three new descriptors: Best Western (core), Best Western Plus, and Best Western Premier. Each descriptor serves a particular market segment, and allows Best Western to compete effectively with other hotel chains. With these three descriptors a new slogan has been adopted, which is known as "World's Largest Hotel Family". Best Western's "Gold Crown" logo was introduced in 1964 and would continue with a few minor revisions over the next 30 years until it was replaced by the current blue and yellow logo in 1994. Legal dispute Best Western used to call itself a cooperative membership association, and as such could be seen as a co-op. Around 1985, it abandoned the "cooperative" terminology after courts insisted on calling it a franchisor despite its nonprofit status. The most dramatic example of this was Quist v. Best Western Int'l, Inc., 354 N.W.2d 656 (N.D. 1984), in which the North Dakota Supreme Court decided that Best Western was a franchisor and had to comply with the appropriate laws and regulations. Best Western GB Best Western GB began in 1978 when Interchange Hotels of Great Britain consisting of independent hoteliers from key locations in Great Britain elected to trade under the brand name Best Western Great Britain, effectively an affiliate of Best Western International in the US. Now there are around 280 Best Western hotels within GB. Best Western Australia and New Zealand In 1981, Homestead Motor Inns of Australia affiliated with Best Western. This move put 'International' after the Best Western name. The company has since been known as Best Western International. In early 2007, Best Western Australasia took over the rights to operate Best Western properties in New Zealand from the previous company, the Motel Federation of New Zealand. This was a bold but beneficial move for the brand as it made way for better quality properties to be brought into the brand. Currently, Best Western Australasia has 205 properties in the group (11 in New Zealand and 194 in Australia). References Further reading * 2007 Annual Report External links * Best Western * Best Western Premier * Best Western Great Britain * Best Western Australia * Best Western Spain and Portugal * http://www.bestwestern.com/reservations/hotels.asp?country=in Category:Cooperatives in the United States Category:Companies based in Phoenix, Arizona Category:Companies established in 1946 Category:Hospitality companies of the United States Category:Open Travel Alliance Category:Hotel chains Category:Best Western Hotels da:Best Western de:Best Western es:Best Western fr:Best Western it:Best Western ja:ベストウエスタンホテルズ no:Best Western nn:Best Western Hotels fi:Best Western sv:Best Western